1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for raising seedling, and more particularly to a modular device for raising seedling according to the actual requirement of seedling growth, so as to timely adjust the number and spacing interval of seedling.
2. Description of Related Art
The modern agriculture leading to reduction of time consuming and cost spending of cultivating plant seed for ensuring the seedling quality and yield rate has initiated a common practice in taking agricultural crops with certain growth level of seedling into cultivation for further improving the survival rate of the agricultural crops. Plug seedlings is an agricultural technique which provides the advantages of seed saving, uniform growth for seedling, reduction for pest and disease, higher survival rate for transplanted plaints, and earlier harvesting so that seedling automation can be developed smoothly.
Comparatively, whether the structural design of a tray used in plug seedlings meets the actual requirement or not is of direct impact on the production and cost of plant seedling. A conventional tray is provided by scribing a plurality of grid cells in a predetermined spacing on a tray body, and thus each of the grid cells has a predetermined width and relative indent depth within the tray body.
During operation, firstly, the seedling ready for cultivation is transplanted into a soft nursery pot loaded with the culture medium such as, for example, culture soil, mineral wool, vermiculite, coir or clay pellets. Secondly, the soft nursery pot with the seedling and culture medium is placed in grid cells of the tray for performing cultivation. Thirdly, the soft nursery pot cannot be taken out of the grid cells of the tray until the seedling in the grid cells has grown to a predetermined level, and carefully stripping off the outer layer of culture medium and then performing the subsequent process.
In order to obtain higher cultivation rate of seedling, the traditional approach to nursery trays arranges the grid cells as a matrix layout, and sets up a spacing interval among the grid cells based on a growth scale to the extent that seedling may grow for being transplanted such that the application of nursery trays is limited. For example, users cannot adjust the number or spacing interval of grid cells dependent on the true cultivation scale during an initial period of seed germination due to the larger spacing interval that leads to the larger space occupied by the whole nursery trays and inconvenient irrigations as well. On the other hand, the spacing interval of grid cells is so small that it restrains plants from growth when the cultivated seedling grows to a predetermined scale while it is without being transplanted.